我儘
by Fvvn
Summary: Ada alasan kuat dibalik pernikahan tergesa Okano dan Maehara. Ada harapan serta doa yang disebul saat ikrar mengikat keduanya. Namun ada ironi yang membayangi, tak diprediksi.


Okano membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran, berkali-kali. Pakaiannya basah, sedikit tembus karena keringat. Rambutnya lepek.

Saat ia mengadah menatap langit yang mendadak kelabu, tetesan hujan perlahan turun hingga deras menyamarkan basah keringatnya.

Seperti ada dukungan dari langit, akan suasana duka yang baru saja tercipta.

.

.

.

.

 **我儘**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Rate T+**

 **Suspense/Romance**

 **Warning: AU, Alur maju-mundur, Maehara x Okano. Slight? Bukan romansa yang menyenangkan.**

 **[** Fiksi ini ditulis sebagai latihan untuk mencintai pair lain. Segala yang tidak berkenan di dalam fic ini bukan semata-mata karena bashing atau lainnya, melainkan demi kelangsungan cerita, plus latihan untuk nulis Yuumatopia—yang sudah direncakan akan memiliki genre yang sama **]**

.

.

.

.

 **[8]**

Hari itu, celana _training_ dan jaket adidas yang biasa ia pakai sebagai guru olahraga ditanggalkan, berganti dengan kemeja putih rapi, blazer dan rok span hitam—yang mana jarang sekali dikenakannya karena Okano bukanlah tipikal gadis yang senang menghadiri banyak acara yang mengharuskannya berpenampilan sesuai ekspetasi masyarakat.

Di tengah perjalanan, sebuah toko bunga menggelitik Okano tiba-tiba. Ia keluar dari toko tersebut dengan setangkai Marigold yang dibungkus cantik oleh mika bermotif totol merah. Walau jumlah dan harganya tak seberapa, tapi Okano menggenggam tulus Marigold-nya di sepanjang trotoar yang dipijak.

Paving blok berganti menjadi rumput-rumput liar dan tanah. Destinasinya hari itu bukanlah tempat ramai yang memerlukan interaksi sosial,

Melainkan sebuah pemakaman padat, spesifiknya—di depan sebuah nisan yang telah diukir dengan nama familiar semenjak tiga tahun silam.

Okano berjongkok, meletakkan bunganya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[7]**

Hinata Okano, dan Hiroto Maehara. Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan hampir persis setelah keduanya menyelesaikan kuliah. Undangan disebar, dan kawan-kawan alumni Kunugigaoka menjadi tamu spesial yang paling ditunggu oleh keduanya. Banyak di antara mereka yang menggoda kedua mempelai karena cemburu, pun berbagi cerita tentang bagaimana mereka yang belum siap memutuskan untuk berumah tangga secepat Okano dan Maehara. Seperti Sugino dan Kanzaki, misalnya. Yang sudah langgeng semenjak SMA, atau Terasaka dan pacarnya, yang baru saja menjalani hubungan lurus, setengah tahun penuh.

Dari beberapa di antaranya, juga ada mereka-mereka yang masih menggenggam kuat status lajang—seperti Karma, contoh terkonkret yang bisa dipakai, misalnya—yang terlalu sibuk menikmati dunia kerja sebagai pengacara. Atau Rio Nakamura dengan alasan yang serupa. Pesta hari itu terasa seperti _hook-up party_ bagi keduanya karena Karma dan Nakamura mendapat sorotan penuh dari cupid-cupid _End_ (yang katakan saja, Kayano, atau geng Terasaka) yang gemas dengan ke-platonikan hubungan mereka. Megu sang wakil ketua juga sebenarnya bernasib sama—lajang di usianya yang ke-23. Tapi ada kabar santer yang terdengar bahwa setelah kelulusannya di sebuah universitas T, Megu tinggal dengan seorang gadis yang statusnya dirahasiakan, dan tak ada satupun batang leher serta kepala yang berani mengorek informasi lebih tentangnya.

Hari itu kursi paling spesial disisakan satu untuk orang yang tidak bisa datang karena berhalangan. Maehara tersenyum maklum, ketika pucuk dua tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Okano yang mengamit lengannya kuat-kuat—sudah cukup membuat senyum Maehara mengembang bak roti panggang.

"Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggumu untuk berkumpul."

Kembali menyambut kawan-kawan dengan sampanye yang tumpah-tumpah di tangan.

Seketika saja pesta pernikahan Maehara seperti reuni khusus anak-anak kelas E yang memang sudah lama tak saling bersua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[6]**

Keluarga Maehara di tahun-tahun pertama tak bernafsu untuk memiliki momongan dengan segera. Kedua orangtua dari kedua belah pihak pun mau tak mau harus bersabar, dengan determinasi bulat tanpa celah yang sudah diputuskan oleh anak-anak mereka. Maehara bilang ia masih ingin bekerja, mengumpulkan modal—sampai cukup untuk menambah satu anggota dalam kartu keluarganya. Sementara Okano ingin karirnya sebagai guru olahraga di sekolah dasar menjadi latihan bagi dirinya dalam mengurusi anak-anak.

Sebenarnya—jika harus dibeberkan, pernikahan cepat mereka terjadi bukanlah tanpa latar belakang. Dan patut digaris bawahi bahwa sejatinya Okano dan Maehara tidak pernah menjalin hubungan, sebelumnya—atau mungkin bisa dibilang mendadak akrab dua bulan terakhir sebelum akhirnya pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan. Jadi bukanlah candaan kosong ketika orang-orang seperti Terasaka bahkan sampai Itona mengomentari pernikahan kilat mereka di acara resepsi, layaknya kritik peduli, ketimbang basa basi.

Tapi Okano paham betul, intennya dibalik semua kondisi ini, tidaklah buruk. Tuduhan iseng seperti _'married by accident'_ pun ditepis ringan—dengan cengiran dan tawa yang tak bisa dihentikan dari sisi Okano maupun Maehara (bahkan Maehara sampai mengeluarkan air matanya, yang sukses mendapatkan _jab_ keras di bagian rusuk dari istrinya yang kesal).

Ya, pernikahan mereka terjadi 'memang' bukan karena suatu kondisi (terutama hal buruk) yang ada di antara keduanya, melainkan demi kebaikan sepihak bagi Maehara. Karena sekali lagi—Okano yang sudah lama menyukainya, bahkan saat masih duduk di bangku SMP, tentu paham betul dengan perasaan sang suami yang depresi luarbiasa—

Didetik menjelang wisudanya.

Dimana kabar buruk datang diiringi oleh nama familiar yang membuat dada Maehara tak bisa berhenti bergetar,

Dan topi toga yang membentur lantai, terinjak tak diindahkan.

Kejadiannya mungkin tidak lama, tapi cukup meresap kuat—sampai kulit kepala.

Okano masih ingat jelas, ketika teleponnya tak diangkat oleh Maehara, dan berita di TV sukses mencuri atensi kedua iris keunguannya.

Berita yang menyebar begitu cepat seperti kobaran api, menampilkan foto KTP dari seseorang yang cukup ia kenal—yang menjadi alasan dari matinya telepon lawan di seberang.

.

.

.

' _Seorang mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Fisika tewas di dekat taman kota, dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, terbagi dua.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tidak ada yang bisa berkomentar, ketika koran-koran juga ikut membuat headline dengan kasus serupa. Menciptakan pamor tersendiri bagi nama Isogai dalam satu masa.

Alasan mengapa sampai masyarakat sosial mencuri perhatian memang tak berlebihan, sebenarnya. Karena kasus pembunuhan Isogai memiliki pelaku yang sulit ditemukan, dan sulit dilacak sebab bersih tak meninggalkan jejak.

Setiap pagi, sehabis menyeduh kopi, koran yang diterima oleh Maehara dari tangan seorang loper membuat hatinya selalu kalut, tak terantisipasi. Berita-berita yang sama, selalu terpampang jelas tanpa adanya resolusi. Hanya menjadi sebuah berita—dengan esensi menarik atensi semata.

Tapi kemudian, Maehara berhenti menerima koran yang datang di apartemennya.

Karena pada detik itu, Okano telah menjadi sosok pengganti, yang siap menyingkirkan objek atau hal apapun yang berpotensi menyakiti perasaan Maehara.

Dimulai sebagai _blocker_ , sampai teman bicara yang diharap sanggup mengalihkan pikiran. Tidak perlu kasih sayang berupa ucapan manis, teriakan dan omelan dari Okano saja sudah seperti oase bagi Maehara yang mulai membenci kesendirian. Dari situ, si tomboy kecil mulai sering mampir dan menjadi sosok pendamping saat-saat dibutuhkan. Frekuensi pesan yang diterimanya dari Maehara pun mulai bertambah, dimulai dari satu-dua yang sekadar basa-basi menanyakan kesehatan, sampai tujuh-delapan, yang membicarakan acara makan dan telenovela picisan. Entah sejak kapan Maehara mulai menggantungkan dirinya pada kapabilitas Okano sebagai teman. Ia mulai tak segan meminta sesuatu dari Okano—pun si gadis juga tak keberatan dengannya. Sebelum Maehara berangkat untuk melamar kerja, Okano telah siap sedia membuatkan bekal untuk dibawa. Saat lelaki itu mabuk berat dan pulang dalam kondisi tertidur jatuh di depan teras, Okano selalu memprioritaskannya dengan datang dalam kondisi apapun—sekadar mengomeli lelaki berhidung belang tersebut, atau menyelimuti badannya yang jangkung namun kurus.

Tetangga di apartemen Maehara bahkan sampai hapal dengan nama Hinata Okano. Tak jarang mereka menyapa dengan kalimat standarnya,

" _Ara, Okano-chan~ Maehara-kun masih keluar, ia titip pesan agar menyuruhmu langsung masuk saja ke dalam."_

Fakta ini menyimpulkan bahwa hubungan keduanya bukan lagi berpijak pada tingkat 'teman semasa SMP', melainkan beranjak ke tahap yang lebih serius—pada poin dimana kunci apartemen sang 'mantan' cassanova ini sampai diduplikat khusus untuk Okano yang menjadi perempuan dengan afeksi tertinggi darinya.

Semudah itu mereka terlibat satu sama lain, dan secepat itu pula sugesti untuk segera menikah dicetuskan. Tidak ada perdebatan panjang, hanya beberapa diskusi yang bersifat konfirmasi dan peyakinan diri apakah keduanya sudah siap menanggung hidup bersama. Maehara bukanlah pria yang kompleks dan banyak syarat—selama partnernya mengizinkan, ia takkan mengulangi pertanyaannya. Walaupun sempat terbesit perasaan khawatir—khawatir jika setelah keduanya mengikat ikrar, Okano mendadak sadar bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah suatu hal yang benar.

Akan tetapi telapak tangan kecil yang menggenggam erat Maehara menyapu rasa gusarnya. Kedua ungu cerah ikut memberi isyarat jelas saat menciptakan kontak dengan hazel Maehara.

Pernikahan mereka membawa banyak doa dan harapan. Doa untuk kebaikan Maehara, dan harapan untuk kelangsungan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[5]**

Pada suatu malam, Okano mendengar suaminya tertawa renyah di depan teras rumah. Saat ia menyusul langkah, Okano melihat Maehara sedang berdiri, melambai ke arah pagar, mengusap setitik air mata yang baru saja keluar.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

Sapaan dari sang istri membuat bahu Maehara terlonjak, "Oh! Hinata." Tawanya berganti dengan senyuman malu, "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Temanku baru saja pergi tadi."

"Temanmu mampir kesini? Ada apa?"

"Cuman numpang curhat saja. Haha—maaf, maaf! Suaraku membangunkanmu ya?"

"Mm. tak apa-apa."

Gumaman pendek keluar dari bibir tipis Okano. Melirik jam yang terpaku di dinding dan menunjukkan sebelas malam.

Karena kondisi yang sudah kepalang larut, Okano memutuskan untuk tak berpikir banyak dan kembali menarik selimut tepat setelah kaki-kakinya beranjak ke kasur. Maehara pun menyusul, sepuluh menit setelah menghabiskan rokoknya di luar. Untung saja hunian yang mereka tinggali saat ini bukan lagi sebuah apartemen, melainkan rumah tinggal yang pembayarannya bisa dicicil perbulan setelah memberi DP sekian jumlah.

Kalau saja keduanya masih menempati apartemen Maehara yang lama, tentu suara tawanya yang kencang takkan bisa ditolerir sebab pasti mengganggu ketenangan publik. Walau Okano yakin, bahwa sudah lama sekali Maehara tidak tertawa sampai sekeras itu—setidaknya, tidak sampai kehilangan sosok Isogai Yuuma yang sudah bersamanya semenjak masih segumpal darah.

Ada perasaan lega yang membuat Okano merasa kondisi suaminya perlahan membaik.

Tapi bersamaan dengannya,kejanggalan ikut menyerbak di salah sudut hati Okano yang masih bertanya-tanya.

' _Siapa.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[4]**

Dan pertanyaan itu semakin kuat setelah Okano memelajari tabiat baru Maehara. Setiap tengah malam—jika suhu udara atau gangguan eksternal membangunkan tidurnya, Okano sadar, bahwa ada beberapa saat dimana Maehara yang seharusnya telah tidur bersisian dengannya, selalu menghilang—menyisakan ranjang yang menampung kekosongan.

Setiap kali Okano mencari, suaminya selalu duduk di teras, terlihat sedang mengobrol serius dengan seseorang. Seperti yang pernah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Maehara sedang lengket dengan sosok itu, yang katanya punya jam kerja sampai larut malam. Maehara juga bilang, bahwa sebelum temannya pulang, biasanya ia mampir terlebih dahulu ke rumah Maehara untuk mengobrol, atau menumpang makan—penjelasan itu terucap dengan rapi, ketika di pagi harinya Okano memertanyakan kulkas yang kosong atau kekurangan bahan pangan secara tiba-tiba. Ya, karena bagaimanapun anehnya rutinitas baru Maehara, lelaki itu tak pernah berbohong.

Pernah suatu ketika Okano bertanya, apakah sosok itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Karena jujur, seberapapun Okano ingin melihatnya, ia selalu terlambat untuk bangun dan melihat teras yang kondisinya sudah lengang, hanya menyisakkan Maehara yang merokok sendirian dengan salah satu kaki terangkat di kursi.

Kadang-kadang, ia memang terbangun tepat di saat suaminya sedang melakukan konversasi di teras sana—karena, siapa yang tidak jika tawa sekencang lumba-lumba menggema di jam tiga pagi?

Tapi sayang, setiap kali kesempatan itu ada, Okano yang sedang kelelahan selalu menyerah di tengah jalan dan memutuskan untuk tak penasaran. Karena ia tidak ingin terlihat malas di sekolah, hanya karena kekurangan jam tidur yang berharga.

Meskipun demikian, urgensinya untuk mencari tahu tetap tak bisa disingkirkan, walau secara cuma-cuma Maehara telah mengakui bahwa temannya itu laki-laki. Tapi, bukan hal itu saja yang sukses menarik minat Okano untuk terus bertanya.

"Orangnya belum menikah ya?"

"Belum."

"Mm … pantas saja."

"Pantas saja?"

Okano mengerutkan alis, "Ya pantas ia sering mampir ke sini setelah bekerja. Kalau sudah punya keluarga, pasti sudah berlari pulang tanpa pikir panjang—soalnya waktu untuk bersama istrinya pasti kurang mengingat jam kerja yang _full time_."

"Hee~" menggosok dagu, intonasi Maehara terdengar seperti sedang menggoda, "Kau senang _kan_ pekerjaanku tidak memakan jam sebanyak dia? Jadi wajah tampan ini tidak mudah dilupakan~"

"Mm, kadang kau menjijikan ya, Hiroto."

"Hei! sebagai istri seharusnya bersikap senang sedikit lah!"

"Oke, oke. Aku memang senang—" Okano tertawa, "Oh iya ngomong-omong, dia bekerja dimana sampai pulang selarut itu?"

"Eh? Aku belum bertanya padanya."

Percakapan putus dengan cepatnya hari itu.

Sampai lusa datang, di pagi ketika meja makan telah disiapkan oleh Okano yang sedang menyeduh teh dan melumuri mentega pada roti panggang, Maehara yang sedang menyeruput gelasnya tiba-tiba saja bersuara,

"Dia bilang pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan tetap di sebuah restoran."

Pisau Okano terjatuh ketika ucapan tersebut sampai di telinga. Dan Maehara yang kurang peka, tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi ya—katanya karena malu, ia tidak mau memberi tahu di restoran mana untuk spesifiknya. Apakah menurutmu dia seorang host? Rasanya sedikit aneh untuk merasa malu dengan pekerjaannya yang terbilang normal."

"O-Oh," Okano memungut pisaunya yang terjatuh dan meletakkan rotinya di piring tanpa olesan lagi, "Kalau begitu—lain kali perkenalkan aku dengannya ya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya _kan_."

"Kau bicara apa?"

Wajah terkejut Maehara spontan menghisap habis pikiran Okano yang mendadak kosong dengan baris terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh sang suami, setelahnya.

.

.

.

" _Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu kalian bertemu muka?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[3]**

Duduk, dua kepala berjajar rapi di depan teras seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Okano meneguk ludah gugup. Dua gelas kopi teronggok di atas meja, dan Maehara yang sibuk menghisap tembakaunya sesekali melirik pada sang istri dan berujar, "Kau yakin tidak mau istirahat dulu? Kalau dia datang, aku akan membangunkanmu, kalau tidak keberatan—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin melihatnya langsung." Entah Maehara menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi ada intonasi tergesa yang terselip di antara kalimatnya. Okano tidak gelisah tanpa alasan, hari itu.

" _Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu kalian bertemu muka?"_

" _Apa?"_

Pertanyaan terakhir yang diterimanya, berhasil diatasi dengan dalih yang cukup bisa diterima. Okano bilang mungkin gejala _sleep walking_ membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang terbangun padahal tidak. Maehara yang polos jelas percaya saja, malah menggoda istrinya supaya berhati-hati agar tidak _sleep walking_ sampai supermarket dalam kondisi berbalut piyama.

Ya, Maehara memang pria yang sederhana. Biasanya ia duduk mengangkat kaki, tapi karena ada Okano di sebelahnya, kali ini sikap dan posisinya lebih diatur sesopan mungkin. Lengannya melingkar pada bahu sang istri, telapak tangan mengusap lembut helai rambut cokelat Okano. Potret keluarga harmonis bisa ditangkap dari sudut manapun orang-orang melihat.

Tembakau yang terakhir kali dihisap, lantas bersarang pada asbak kemudian. Telapak tangan yang mengelus tiba-tiba saja menepuk.

"Lihat, dia datang."

Okano memasang mata jeli. Merekam baik-baik pemandangan di sekitar pagar yang remang karena pencahayaan seadanya.

"Ayo sapa dia."

Peratiannya lantas berpindah pada rahang kencang sang suami di detik suaranya meninggi.

"Heii! Istriku ingin berkenalan denganmu!"

Okano berkeringat dingin, karena hanya ada angin dan pagar geming yang bisa ia lihat malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[2]**

Setelahnya, Okano mulai berhenti untuk bertanya. Setiap malam ketika suaminya keluar untuk bercengkrama, ia tak pernah sekalipun menginterupsi atau melarangnya. Hanya diam menatap wajah ramah Maehara yang bercakap-cakap dengan kursi kosong, tak dihuni entitas nyata.

Okano memang tidak ingin memaksakan sudut pandangnya, alih-alih—ia berusaha untuk mengerti dan memaklumi Maehara. Ia tak absen untuk menyediakan dua cangkir kopi, jika terbangun di tengah malam dan menemukan suaminya yang masih terjaga di teras seperti biasa.

Menahan hati adalah salah satu wujud perasaan Okano terhadap Maehara yang terlihat menyedihkan baginya.

Tapi gadis itu tak bisa menyimpan kekalutannya lama-lama. Sebab semakin ia dengar kisah tentang si teman dari mulut Maehara, semakin ia gatal dengan kenyataan bahwa sosok ini memiliki ciri dan kemiripan yang presisi dengan seseorang yang sempat menjadi masa lalu suaminya. Seberapapun Maehara menyangkal, tapi Okano yang sudah lama mencintainya tentu paham benar.

"Apa sebaiknya kau bawa Maehara ke psikiater saja?"

Baling-baling kipas angin di atas kepala berputar, mendaur penghawaan di sebuah café kecil di sudut kota. Iris Okano mendadak gelap dan tajam, mendengar komentar yang tak diinginkan meluncur dari mulut Megu—teman terdekatnya.

Motifnya mengadakan _reuni_ dadakan bukanlah untuk mendengar nasehat yang menurutnya tidak perlu. Melainkan untuk menumpahkan segala hal yang telah mengganjal sisi internalnya, selama ini.

"Kau bilang apa? Hiroto baik-baik saja."

"Dia berbicara sendiri _kan_ apa kau tak merasa hatinya masih kesepian? Mungkin sejak saat itu Maehara trauma untuk berteman akrab dengan orang lain karena tidak ingin perasaannya dihancurkan dua kali—"

Gebrakan di meja makan hari itu menjadi hal terakhir yang memutus percakapan.

"Ia tak berbicara sendirian. Mungkin memang ada sosok lain yang sedang berusaha untuk merebutnya dariku."

"Okano!"

Langkah gesit tak bisa dikejar oleh Megu yang sempat kecolongan dengan wajah tenang Okano.

Saat tidak ada siapapun yang memerhatikannya, ekspresi kesal, cemburu, kecewa serta sedih menyeruak di permukaan, tak bisa dielakkan lagi.

Dalam hati Okano berjanji. Tidak ada siapapun yang boleh merengut Maehara untuk yang kedua kali. Bahkan psikiater sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[1]**

Marigold yang warnanya mencolok seolah memberi warna baru bagi kuburan yang sudah lima menit lamanya disinggahi tanpa sepatah kata. Okano tak berdoa, hanya berjongkok, menatap dan membaca tulisan pada nisan kelabu yang menjulang di depan matanya, lekat-lekat.

"Hei, Isogai."

Suaranya lalu meluncur perdana, sembari mengusap permukaan nisan searah vertikal dengan telapak tangan mungilnya. Senyum pias tak bisa disembunyikan samasekali.

"Bagaimana rasanya mengganggu kehidupan orang?" tuduhnya datar, "Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku?"

Kelopak Marigold bergoyang, tertiup angin yang berhembus tanpa tanda.

Okano tidak merasa salah—Marigold memang bunga dengan warna merah-jingga yang cantik seperti langit senja. Meski tak sejalan dengan makna yang terkandung dibaliknya. Makna yang merepresentasikan sebagian besar perasaan Okano karena sungguh, seberapapun ia berusaha untuk melewati batas yang sekiranya bisa didobrak, perasaan yang sama akan selalu merayap di dalam hatinya. Repetitif, hingga membuat Okano lelah.

 _grief, cruelty, and jealousy._

Tentang kesedihan, Kebengisan, dan Kecemburuannya—terhadap Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[0]**

Meringis, ia mencuci pisaunya yang sempat berlumuran darah kering. Okano terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai menggali tanah hingga kedalaman tertentu. Mengubur objek tajam yang baru saja dibelinya, dan membakar sarung tangan yang sedari awal dikenakan.

Hari itu mungkin adalah hari yang paling melelahkan baginya. Sampai kerut dan lingkar hitam di bawah mata timbul akibat kurang tidur karena memikirkan rencana semalam suntuk.

Okano membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran, berkali-kali. Pakaiannya basah, sedikit tembus karena keringat. Rambutnya lepek.

Saat ia mengadah menatap langit yang mendadak kelabu, tetesan hujan perlahan turun hingga deras menyamarkan basah keringatnya.

Seperti ada dukungan dari langit, akan suasana duka yang baru saja tercipta.

Okano tersenyum saja.

.

.

.

 **我儘**

 _ **Wagamama**_

 **[** _Almost every sinful action ever committed can be traced back to a selfish Motive. It's a trait we hate in other people, but justify in ourself_ **]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

 **A/N:** Gue merasa dosa tiap kali ketawa kalo denger kata 'Nisan'. semua salah Maehara nih


End file.
